This invention relates to a floating vessel or transhipper for the transfer of cargo from a ship, such as a cape-size bulk carrier to a barge or a shoreside conveyor at a dock, as well as for other cargo transfer operations. The invention also relates to a method of cargo transfer.
It is a problem with harbours without deep water docking facilities that large cargo ships cannot be accommodated. One solution to the problem is to anchor the vessel in open water and to unload the cargo onto a lighter vessel which can be accommodated in the harbour.
Since the deep water locations are sometimes exposed to the open sea and subject to wave action, the stability of the transshiper is a concern. In addition, the efficient unloading of the ship is important for carrying out the cargo transfer operation economically.
According to the invention there is provided a sea faring transhipper for transferring cargo from a bulk carrier to a secondary vessel, comprising a pair of units provided with mutually engaging connectors for connecting the units together along a direction of travel of the transhipper, wherein each unit comprises a pair of spaced buoyant vessels; a platform supported by the buoyant vessels in a raised position above the buoyant vessels through wall members extending upwardly from the buoyant vessels; a hull contacting member extending between the buoyant vessels for contacting the underside of a bulk carrier being unloaded, the platform, wall members and hull contacting member defining an opening for surrounding the bulk carrier being unloaded; and a ballasting system for maintaining the hull contacting member in contact with the hull of the bulk carrier being unloaded.
Also according to the invention there is provided a method of unloading cargo from a bulk carrier using a transhipper comprising a pair of units provided with mutually engaging connectors for connecting the units together along a direction of travel of the transhipper, wherein each unit comprises a pair of spaced buoyant vessels; a platform supported by the buoyant vessels in a raised position above the buoyant vessels through wall members extending upwardly from the buoyant vessels; and a hull contacting member extending between the buoyant vessels for contacting the underside of a bulk carrier being unloaded, the platform, wall members and hull contacting member defining an opening for surrounding the bulk carrier being unloaded, comprising the steps of positioning the transhipper with the units connected together with said opening surrounding the bulk carrier; disconnecting the units from one another; moving the units away from each other along the length of the bulk carrier to selected unloading positions; and ballasting the units to engage the underside of the bulk carrier, whereby the units are stabilized through said engagement with the bulk carrier.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention below.